bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)
The is a MOAB-Class Bloon that was first introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Currently, the B.F.B. is the 2nd highest ranked and 2nd slowest Bloon in the BTD series, after the Z.O.M.G. B.F.B.'s other appearances include Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. As its name suggests: *It is brutal, as B.F.B.s can take a lot of damage *It floats, since it is blimp-like, as well as it's child, the M.O.A.B, and it's parent, the Z.O.M.G. *It is large, which is the definition of behemoth. It is a colossal bloon which can easily be identified by its sinister eyes, blimp-like appearance, red and white color in Bloons TD 4, it's red in Bloons TD 5, and its anti-monkey symbol. In Bloons TD 4, its first appearance is round 60, which is the final round before Freeplay Mode on Medium Difficulty. In Bloons Super Monkey, it only appears in the last wave, and it takes much longer to pop than in Bloons TD 4. When fighting it, it takes a large amount of hits to pop but the extremely slow speed compensates for that. Like the M.O.A.B, escaping will result in a game over since it deals 2,884 damage in Bloons TD 4 (3164), unless buying enough lives or Healthy Bananas earns sufficient lives to let the B.F.B. pass. However, damaging the B.F.B. reduces the lives lost. Popping it rewards a total of 1525 Money, and releases 4 M.O.A.B.s. __TOC__ Combat Bfb.JPG|Two Sun Gods attack a B.F.B. (BTD4) SungodBFB.png|A Sun God uses sunrays for Combat. Monkey Pirates!.png|Monkey Buccaneer taking down a B.F.B. asdf.jpg|Even more BFBs get taken down by Monkey Pirates. bfb.jpg|A triple dart thrower attacking a BFB Index.epic!.jpg|BFB's trying to get through Park Path|linktext=BFB's trying to get through Park Path Team Plasma on Thin Ice.png|Many plasma monkeys attacking a BFB B.F.B.-nado!!!!.png|Ultra swarms of BFBs BSM2 BFB.png|The BFB in Bloons Super Monkey 2 The B.F.B. is the second highest ranked bloon to date. It is immune to Monkey Glue and the Ice Tower, but it is also the second-slowest bloon in the game. Attention should always be focused on Z.O.M.G's, B.F.B's and M.O.A.B's should they show up as they are serious threats. During later rounds (round 80+) multiple B.F.B's show up in a single round, as well as multiple M.O.A.B's. One of the best ways to deal with B.F.B.s is to pile them with powerful towers such as Sun Gods and fully upgraded Bomb Towers(M.O.A.B Maulers). Be sure to get ready to pop the 4 M.O.A.B's released upon popping a B.F.B. It is hard to pop with darts. Bloons Super Monkey The B.F.B. appears in Bloons Super Monkey. It is almost impossible to pop the B.F.B. with only Death Ray Vision. Try using Quad M.O.A.B. and Death Ray together with Plasma (Multi and Super if necessary). It takes much longer time to pop it than in Bloons TD 4, in which it roughly has the RBE of 5 Z.O.M.G.. Only one appears in the game, but it is still a serious threat. If you don't pop enough bloons and it escapes, you lose the game. It is also the last enemy encountered. Instead of releasing MOABs when popped, it will explode into a variety of pinks to reds. While being hurt, it will release red bloons. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The B.F.B. appears again in Bloons Super Monkey 2. First appear as a boss in stage 2-5, and more of them appear in later stages. It is very tough, taking 8000 hits before blowing in a very large cloud of bloons from Reds to Pinks. While moving, the boss B.F.B. spawns bloons from Blacks to Zebras. However, it escapes very quickly, so if the player doesn't pop B.F.Bs quickly, the player wasted a lot of time only for damaging and get nothing. Trivia *B.F.B.s are so tough that: **It takes 317 sets of Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B, which equals 3170 spike damage in total (or in BTD5, 3487.) **A Sun God cannot destroy a B.F.B. alone in BTD 4 (unless if on Ocean Road, Daisy Chain, Sweet Tooth or Pool Table). **It requires 70 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop (700/10=70). But in reality, for unknown reasons, it takes only 64 of them to pop it. *In the first version of Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS without any updates, Round 65 (the last Round for Medium) didn't have B.F.B.s, like in older versions of the PC Version. *It only takes 1 Sniper Monkey 4-1 to bring a B.F.B. to a standstill. *999 B.F.B's appear on Round 250, the "unofficial" final round of Bloons TD 4 (The B.F.B.s will go fast). It can only be popped with huge numbers of monkey aces along with Super Monkeys (optional). *The B.F.B. is the icon of Apopalypse Mode in Bloons TD 4. *The B.F.B. has a mouth as shown in the Apopalypse mode on the Bloons TD 4 iOS. *In Bloons TD 4, the monkey in the anti-monkey symbol is the same as the monkey from Bloons games. *In Bloons TD 4 iOS, Sun Gods do better against B.F.Bs than in BTD4. *In BTD4, if a B.F.Bs outer layer is popped, the 4 M.O.A.Bs that spawn are on the opposite side of where they're originally facing, and turn to it's normal side. *It is actually easier to pop a B.F.Bs outer layer than a M.O.A.B due to the speed. *This is the bloon with the highest RBE ever, being equal to around 20000 pops in Bloons Super Monkey 1. However, in the BTD series it isn't because the ZOMG has a higher RBE than the BFB. *Super Monkey Storm and Ground Zero deal about 500 damage to BFBs in BTD5. **In BTD5 Deluxe Ground Zero isn't nerfed and it instantly destroys BFBs. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2